iTalk at Pini's
by LostInThePlayground
Summary: What happened after Carly left Sam and Freddie at Pini's? Read to find out! Sam/Freddie :


Okay, so what happens at Pini's between Sam and Freddie after Carly leaves?

Hmmm...what's the answer to the million dollar question running through every Seddiers' mind, right now? ;) This is my short take on what I think happens between the two if they decide not to continue it in 'iCan't Take It.' There are no POVs in this story, it's all from an objective standpoint!

Enjoy! Please remember, reviews make me smile :)

**Disclaimer:** My name is not Dan Schneider. I do not own iCarly. I do, however, own a bicycle... but that's not nearly as cool!

happy reading,**  
><strong>ηαtαℓιє ❥ 〤օ〤օ

* * *

><p><strong>iTalk at Pini's<strong>

Carly had stormed off from Sam and Freddie's booth with their plates of lasagne. She was obviously upset with the both of them. They had pushed her too far with the 'couples counselling', and they both knew it. It wasn't fair on Carly, and it wasn't fair on their new relationship.

Many of the customers at Pini's were looking from Carly and then back to Sam and Freddie. "Nothing to see here, people. Just get back to enjoying your meals" Freddie smiled. "... that we no longer have," Freddie awkwardly continued, avoiding eye contact with Sam.

The restaurant had become loud again. That being stated, Sam and Freddie's booth was perhaps the quietest place on Earth this instant. Sam had just finished cleaning the parmesan off the table when Freddie spoke.

"Are we kidding ourselves with this whole...whatever-this-is? I mean, what makes us think that we capable of being in a relationship with each other?" Freddie tried to look for Sam's eye contact.

She raised her head. "I dunno," she said simply.

Freddie sighed, relaxing back into the booth. He noticed that Sam's gaze was locked on him. _What was she thinking about?_ He thought.

"Can I ask you something?" She pondered, slightly leaning forward.

"Sure," he said, mirroring her movements.

"When did you first start to like me? Look, I know I'm not the 'nicest' person to you, so why are you dating me?"

Her sudden question had caught him off guard. She wasn't really the type to pine on relationship drama or emotions. But he had asked her the same thing earlier that week, so it was only fair for her to be curious, right?

"Well, I don't think I liked you in an instant. You made my life miserable for so long, after all. It started off with admiration... I guess."

"What d'ya mean?" She asked, clearly confused.

"You're funny, witty, devious, independent, stubborn, and you stick by your actions without any concern for the consequences. I don't know."

"Oh..." Sam said; slightly disappointed with the answer I gave.

"But there was a point in our timeline where my whole perception of you had changed forever; whether I liked it or not." Freddie smirked.

"When?" She asked, her head piping up.

He leaned forward. "It all started when a boy handcuffed a girl to a weird kid for shoving a dead fish in his locker. As revenge, she told the whole internet world that he had never kissed anyone. Feeling guilty, she openly admitted she never kissed anyone either, came out to the fire escape to apologise to the boy, and they end up kissing to-"

"I know the story, Benson. I was there," interrupted Sam. Freddie looked at her and her face softened. "Really? Since then?"

"Mhmm," he smiled and reached forward to grab her hands. "Listen, I'm sorry. After all these years, I know you're eating habits and honestly, I don't want you to change them because of me. I'm dating you, for who you are."

"You mean that?" She said smiling at him.

"I do... Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" He laughed.

"Shut it, Fredwad!" She breathed. "Speaking of wad, you're paying for this meal that we clearly didn't have." She retorted while looking at the empty table.

"I expected as much. So... do you wanna get out of here? Maybe we can share the 'Love Slurpy' from the Groovie Smoothie," he asked, gripping her hands tightly.

"Okay."

"But first, say those three little words."

"Uh, Nooo."

"Say it. Or no slurpy."

"No!"

"Fine." Freddie motioned for the cheque." Waiter, bring two separate bills!"

"Ugh, fine: I. Am. Sorry"

"Good. Now lets get out of here," Freddie gave the waiter money for both bills and walked out of the restaurant with Sam, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, what do you all think of my take? I know it's short. But it's early in the morning here in Australia, so my brain's not functioning properly! :P (colon p)

Reviews are love :D


End file.
